Extruded hook and loop fasteners having a hook presenting a low profile, or low overall thickness of approximately 0.035 inches, are currently marketed and referred to as microhooks. Flexible webs comprising microhooks are increasingly being used for a variety of purposes, including to tie a plurality of electrical cables together, which require greater holding strength than fasteners used, for example, in disposable hygiene products. Microhook fasteners used for cable management must be designed with the geometry, spacing and structure to provide flexibility to conform to the perimeter of cable bundles, to prevent flagging by providing that the ends of the hook and loop fastener remain attached to the curvature of the cable bundle, while at the same time providing sufficient pick and peel resistance to prevent the fastener from being inadvertently released if bumped or brushed against, or otherwise impacted, after application.